Delphinian Swamp
If you are looking for the quest '''Delphinian Swamp', click here.'' Delphinian Swamp is the second Dungeon in the Fetid Swamp and the 16th dungeon altogether, unlocked at Lvl. 32 and recommended for Lvl. 32-34. The recommended troop level is 28. Layout Delphinian Swamp consists of 3 areas. The first area contains an explorable Worg's Lair in the bottom left corner, after the junction on the left side. At the end of the left path at the first junction in area 2, Pandora's Box can be found. Following the right path an explorable Kobold Treasue Cache is located. The third area contains an explorable Umbral Tomb at the end of the left path of the first junction. Enemies The first area contains the following groups of enemies: *2 groups consisting of 2 Lvl. 32 Swamp Worgs and 1 Lvl. 33 Umbral Hunter each *If exploring the Worg's Lair leads to a sentinel: **3 waves of enemies **each wave consisting of 3 Lvl. 32 Swamp Worgs Enemies in the second area: *1 group consisting of 1 Lvl. 34 Umbral Knight and 2 Lvl. 33 Umbral Hunters *1 group consisting of 3 Lvl. 33 Umbral Hunters *1 group consisting of 2 Lvl. 34 Umbral Knights and 1 Lvl. 33 Umbral Hunter *1 group consisting of 3 Lvl. 34 Umbral Knights *If exploring the Kobold Treasure Chest leads to a sentinel: **3 waves of enemies **each wave consisting of 3 Lvl. 32 Dakan Kobolds Enemies in the third area: *1 group consisting of 3 Lvl. 34 Umbral Knights *1 group consisting of 1 Lvl. 34 Umbral Knight and 2 Lvl. 33 Umbral Hunters *1 group consisting of 2 Lvl. 34 Umbral Knights and 1 Lvl. 33 Umbral Hunter *If exploring the Umbral Tomb leads to a sentinel: **1 group consisting of 3 Lvl. 33 Umbral Hunters *Dungeon boss: High Commander Tarnis ("Army of Darkness Commander", Lvl. 34) **The boss info in the upper right corner during the fight says, Tarnis is Lvl. 32. It is unclear what level Tarnis really has, although Lvl. 34 would be consistent with the other dungeon bosses. Loot *Mystery Box in the upper right corner of area 1 *Traveler's Coin Purse in the lower left corner of area 2, following the path to the left at the last junction right before the area ends *Bronze Treasure Chest alongside the path through area 3 Story Upon entering, the following dialogue occurs between Dinah and the hero: Hero: Elise is fading fast! We must hurry through this swamp! Dinah: There are many items we need for the revival ceremony. Most likely the creatures that live here will have the items on them. If we take down some of these enemies, we will find the ingredients we need more quickly. Hero: Ok, let's collect the materials as soon as possible and get out of here! When reaching the dungeon boss, the following dialogue occurs between Dinah, the boss and the hero: High Commander Tarnis: The Army of Darkness already belongs to the mighty Yaros. Hahaha! Prepare to die, maggots! Dinah: Tarnis! You and your followers have already joined forces with Yaros? I am not surprised... Hero: Tarnis, you and your evil army are in my way. Quests *Delphinian Swamp *Defeat Umbral Knight (available after the dungeon has been completed once) *The Umbral Bow (available after the dungeon has been completed once) Category:Dungeons